This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
3GPP third generation partnership project
BF beamforming
BS base station
BW bandwidth
CB codebook
CC component carrier
CDM code division multiplexing
CQI channel quality indicator
CRS common reference signal
CSI channel state information
DL downlink (eNB towards UE)
eNB E-UTRAN Node B (evolved Node B)
EPC evolved packet core
E-UTRAN evolved UTRAN (LTE)
FDD frequency division duplex
HARQ hybrid automatic repeat request
IMT-A international mobile telephony-advanced
ITU international telecommunication union
ITU-R ITU radiocommunication sector
LOS line of sight
LTE long term evolution of UTRAN (E-UTRAN)
MAC medium access control (layer 2, L2)
MM/MME mobility management/mobility management entity
NLOS non-line-of-sight
Node B base station
O&M operations and maintenance
OFDMA orthogonal frequency division multiple access
PDCP packet data convergence protocol
PHY physical (layer 1, L1)
PMI precoder matrix index
RLC radio link control
RRC radio resource control
RRM radio resource management
RS reference signal
RX receiver
SC-FDMA single carrier, frequency division multiple access
S-GW serving gateway
SNR signal to noise ratio
SRS sounding reference signal
TDD time division duplex
TX transmitter
UE user equipment, such as a mobile station or mobile terminal
UL uplink (UE towards eNB)
UMa urban macro
UTRAN universal terrestria adio access network
XPol cross polarized
The specification of a communication system known as evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN, also referred to as UTRAN-LTE or as E-UTRA) is currently nearing completion within the 3GPP. As specified the DL access technique is OFDMA, and the UL access technique is SC-FDMA.
One specification of interest is 3GPP TS 36.300, V8.12.0 (2010-04), “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Access Network (E-UTRAN): Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 8),” incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This system may be referred to for convenience as LTE Rel-8 (which also contains 3G HSPA and its improvements). In general, the set of specifications given generally as 3GPP TS 36.xyz (e.g., 36.211, 36.311, 36.312, etc.) may be seen as describing the Release 8 LTE system. More recently, Release 9 versions of at least some of these specifications have been published including 3GPP TS 36.300. V9.9.0 (2011-12), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, and Release 10 versions of at least some of these specifications have been published including 3GPP TS 36.300, V10.6.0 (2011-12), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Even more recently, Release 11 versions of at least some of these specifications have been published including 3GPP TS 36.300, V11.0.0 (2011-12), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
FIG. 1 reproduces Figure 4-1 of 3GPP TS 36.300, and shows the overall architecture of the E-UTRAN system 100. The E-UTRAN system 100 includes eNBs 120, 124, 128, providing the E-UTRA user plane (PDCP/RLC/MAC/PHY) and control plane (RRC) protocol terminations towards the UE (not shown). The eNBs 120, 124, 128 are interconnected with each other by means of an X2 interface 130. The eNBs are also connected by means of an S1 135 interface to an EPC, more specifically to a MME (Mobility Management Entity) 110, 115 by means of a S1 MME interface 135 and to a Serving Gateway (SGW) 110, 115 by means of a S1 interface 135. The S1 interface 135 supports a many-to-many relationship between MMEs/S-GW 110, 115 and eNBs 120, 124, 128.
The eNB hosts the following functions:                functions for RRM: Radio Bearer Control, Radio Admission Control, Connection Mobility Control, Dynamic allocation of resources to UEs in both UL and DL (scheduling);        IP header compression and encryption of the user data stream;        selection of a MME at UE attachment;        routing of User Plane data towards the Serving Gateway;        scheduling and transmission of paging messages (originated from the MME);        scheduling and transmission of broadcast information (originated from the MME or O&M); and        a measurement and measurement reporting configuration for mobility and scheduling.        
Of particular interest herein are the further releases of 3GPP LTE (e.g., LTE Rel-10) targeted towards future IMT-A systems, referred to herein for convenience simply as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). Reference in this regard may be made to 3GPP TR 36.913, V8.0.1 (2009 03), 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Requirements for Further Advancements for E-UTRA (LTE-Advanced) (Release 8), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. A goal of LTE-A is to provide significantly enhanced services by means of higher data rates and lower latency with reduced cost. LTE-A is directed toward extending and optimizing the 3GPP LTE Rel-8 radio access technologies to provide higher data rates at very low cost. LTE-A will most likely be part of LTE Rel-10. LTE-A will be a more optimized radio system fulfilling the ITU-R requirements for IMT-A while maintaining backward compatibility with LTE Rel-8. Reference is further made to a Release 9 version of 3GPP TR 36.913, V9.0.0 (2009-12), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Reference is also made to a Release 10 version of 3GPP TR 36.913, V10.0.0 (2011-06), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety,
Typical antenna deployments consist of an array of horizontally arranged antenna elements that are processed for adaptivity in the azimuth dimension. Recent architectures have been proposed for creating arrays that effectively consist of antenna elements arranged both vertically and horizontally, which therefore promise the ability to adapt in both azimuth and elevation dimensions.
The traditional systems are oriented towards controlling the elevation in a sector-specific manner with respect to vertical beamforming, not a user-specific manner. Standard two-dimensional beamforming would require a transceiver behind every logical antenna element, whereas using the beamspace concept (described below) can significantly reduce the number of required transceivers. Current codebook designs are not optimized for the joint beamforming of azimuth and elevation dimensions and in general consider only the azimuth dimension.
A user-specific vertical beamforming system may use the uplink of an FDD system to determine an elevation beamformer. However, this does not enable direct measurement of the elevation channel by the UE. Additionally, calibration and complex mapping between different uplink and downlink channels may be required.
Other existing LTE codebooks are designed for linear arrays without consideration for the elevation dimension and hence are not optimal for managing the azimuth plus elevation problem. Also, the addition of antenna ports in the elevation dimension may result in the total number of ports being larger than or different from the number of ports supported by the defined codebooks in LTE.
Traditional approaches in codebook design have presented a product codebook structure for eight azimuth antennas but these approaches do not address procedures needed to support adaptation in elevation. Other traditional approaches for vertical beamforming propose creating additional antenna ports in elevation through the use of beamspace elevation beams but lack discussion of codebooks.
While some conventional techniques use codebooks, they are not optimized for both elevation and azimuth beamforming. Also, there is a limited number of codebook sizes available for the existing conventional codebooks.
What is needed is a technique that provides codebook structures for joint elevation and azimuth beamforming.